disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
San Fransokyo
'San Fransokyo''' is a location from the 2014 Disney animated feature film, Big Hero 6 and home city of the Big Hero 6. Layout The layout of the city is a futuristic hybrid of artistic and technological architecture, and a blend of both San Francisco and Tokyo architectural styles. Built on the coast of the Pacific Ocean, the city is designed to withstand the risk of earthquakes. The city is also a center for vast cultures besides the dominant Eastern and Western themes. However, behind the bright aesthetic is the underworld of illegal bot fighting, often located in the dark, grungy alleys of the city. Many of the buildings in the city were constructed by Alistair Krei and his company, Krei Tech. Locations *'Lucky Cat Café:' Located on the corner of a hill street, it is the home of Cass and Hiro Hamada, and formerly Tadashi Hamada. *'San Fransokyo Institute of Technology:' An educational institution where Hiro and the team have studied. *'Fred's Mansion:' Luxurious home of Fred and second base for Big Hero 6. *'Akuma Island:' Formerly a base for Project Silent Sparrow, now an abandoned island off the coast of San Fransokyo. * Krei Tech: Alistar Krei's building for innovations and technological inventions. * Trading Post: An area near the bay of San Fransokyo. A few feet away lies the abandoned Warehouse that served as the lair of Yokai for a period of time. Architecture * '''San Fransokyo Bridge: '''Based of San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge, The San Fransokyo Bridge is a hybrid-design of the original bridge along with a design of some of Japan's spirit bridges. ( You can get a closer look at concept art of the bridge in the Gallery section of this page) * '''Hybrid Painted Ladies: '''Animators added an extra spin to the Painted Lady (Victorian built houses that are very popular in San Francisco) houses of San Fransokyo by adding Japanese touches to them, such as the Japanese like roof tops, koinoibori flags, lanterns etc. Gallery Promotional Images Greetings from San Fransokyo card.jpg|Postcard of San Fransokyo. Greetings from San Fransokyo card backside.jpg Big Hero 6 City Poster.jpg|San Fransokyo Poster Big Hero 6 City at Night Poster.jpg SanFransokyoGreetingCard.jpg Concept Art BH6 Bridge Image.jpg Big Hero 6 - D23.jpg|Concept art From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-5.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-4.jpg Aunt Cass's Cafe.jpg|Aunt Cass' Cafe Big Hero 6 concept art 15.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 16.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 17.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 18.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 19.jpg San Fransokyo Concept Art 04.png San Fransokyo Concept Art 03.png San Fransokyo Concept Art 02.png San Fransokyo Concept Art 01.png San Fransokyo Aerial View.jpg Screenshots Big-Hero-6-2.png Big-Hero-6-1.png|San Fransokyo in the day San Fransokyo University.png|Krei Tech Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-4.png San Fransokyo Cass's Cafe.jpg Big-Hero-6-58.png Sanfransokyotrainnight.jpg Sanfransokyoskyline.jpg PortofSanfransokyo.jpg San Fransokyo - Big Hero 6.jpg San-Fransokyo-Bridge-Big-Hero-6.jpg San-Fransokyo-big-hero-6- city.jpg San-Fransokyo-Neighborhood-Big-Hero-6.jpg San-Fransokyo-Police-Station-Big-Hero-6.jpg Trivia *The name and layout of the city is a mix between real-life cities San Francisco and Tokyo. *According to Scott Watanabe, San Fransokyo is set in an alternate future where after the 1906 earthquake, San Francisco was rebuilt by Japanese immigrants using techniques that allowed movement and flexibility in a seismic event. After the city was finished being rebuilt, it was renamed San Fransokyo due to it being a city with Japanese and American architecture combined. Category:Fictional cities Category:Locations Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Big Hero 6 locations Category:Cities